


【殇凛】共枕

by liwenxuan



Category: Thunderbolt Fantasy 東離劍遊紀 (TV), 东离剑游纪
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 15:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20708558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liwenxuan/pseuds/liwenxuan





	1. Chapter 1

东离的夏季比西幽更炎热，即使一直在树荫下走，赶了半天路的殇不患也觉得口渴难耐了。仿佛是专为他准备的一样，静僻山路旁竟伫立着一间茶馆，如同被遗弃在此地。

但更令人意想不到的是，朴素得有些简陋的茶馆里却坐着一位姿容艳丽、衣饰华贵的绝色女子，正轻摇团扇叹着气。当她瞥见殇不患的身影时，一双尽是倦意的眼睛突然散发出光彩，倒了杯茶招呼道：“这位客官累了吧？不妨进来坐坐，小店有新采的明前茶给您沏好了。”

殇不患原本也打算暂歇一下再走，但他觉得这女子的出现有些违和感，让人心里莫名不安。女子见殇不患似在犹豫，旋即放下茶壶快步走来，只听她柔声问：“您是要去哪？是去寻访仙境吗？”

“不，我——”殇不患正在想该如何婉拒才能让对方放过自己时，忽然闻到一股独特的烟草香，他向女子身后一看，原本空无一人的茶馆里多了一个熟悉的身影：凛雪鸦端起茶杯饮下一小口，静静回味片刻才道：“荒山野岭竟有如此珍贵的茶叶，若是错过实在可惜。”

女子回头见到凛雪鸦凭空出现吓了一跳，敛声屏息不敢妄动，只好用团扇半遮住脸，露出一双眼睛打量着凛雪鸦。

殇不患反而因此松了口气，突兀出现的茶馆和同其极不相称的女子甚是诡异，相比之下凛雪鸦倒是可以信得过。于是殇不患干脆坐到凛雪鸦对面，声音里含着无奈和庆幸：“怎么走到哪里都能遇见你啊。”

凛雪鸦浅笑着道：“想必是在下和不患缘分未尽，才会时常偶遇。”他倒了一杯茶放到殇不患面前，殇不患见茶汤清澈不似有异，于是抬眸同凛雪鸦对视一眼，后者向他微微点了点头，殇不患便端起茶杯一口饮尽了。

此时女子才回过神来，犹豫着缓步走到二人桌前，谨慎地问殇不患：“客官是要去哪里啊？您似乎不是本地人？”

“没错。”殇不患拿出钱放在桌上道：“多谢招待，他的茶我请了。”

“等等！”女子赶忙拦道：“您不是去寻幽谷的？”

“不，我还是第一次听说有这个地方。”

女子松了口气：“那就好，此路向东通往寻幽谷，但那是处不祥之地，经常有人自杀，我看您急匆匆的，还以为是您想不开。”她越说声音越低，似是因自己的误解感到羞赫。

殇不患颇感惊诧，但还是不动声色应道：“原来如此，我记下了，那么就此告辞了。”

女子欠了欠身，遂转过头去用余光打凛雪鸦，却没想到凛雪鸦也正盯着她看，女子不敢与之对视，绕过桌椅坐在角落里偷偷地端详凛雪鸦，眼里满是惊奇疑惑，踌躇许久一言未发。

凛雪鸦似笑非笑不再理会女子，看着茶杯喃喃自语道：“寻幽谷吗？看来又要和不患同行了……这次会面对什么样的敌人呢？真是期待啊。”说罢他起身离开，只留下一个潇洒的背影。

女子见他走远，拿出一张墨色纸符叠成黑鹫，低声念了一句咒语，手里的叠纸瞬间化作活物，越过殇不患和凛雪鸦头顶向东飞去。

二人行至夜幕降临才远远望见一处灯火，走近后发现这是一间客栈，除此之外方圆数里皆无人烟。殇不患正想该不该住宿时，像是有人一声令下那样，雷鸣乍响，暴雨忽至，这下想走也走不了了。

客栈老板犹疑地问道：“你们俩不是去寻幽谷的吧？还是想去找传说中的仙境？”

“呃，我们……”殇不患有些心虚，他不擅长隐瞒说谎，幸好凛雪鸦及时接道：“我们只是途经此地想要暂住一晚。”

“只剩一间房了，你们二人凑活过一晚吧。”老板领着他们到二楼尽头，走过其他房间时还能听到别的屋里传来的鼾声。“就是这了，有事到楼下找我……真是困呐。”

殇不患见屋内狭小，一张窄床靠墙摆着，床上只有一个瓷枕，于是低声道：“只有一张床啊，那只好——”

“只好睡在一起了。”凛雪鸦环顾四周，若无其事地接上话。

“啊？”殇不患讶异道：“两个人太挤了吧？”

“雨夜寒冷，若是睡在地上哪怕铺了厚褥也难免着凉。”凛雪鸦听着雨声忆起二人初遇，不禁轻笑道：“我可记得不患相当讨厌感冒呢。”

殇不患见凛雪鸦淡然自若也就不再推却：“算了，我是无所谓，既然你也不在乎就那就挤一晚吧。”说罢他就将拙剑放到瓷枕后，开始解衣脱靴。

凛雪鸦也将烟月吹灭置于枕边，小心地将头饰一一拿下，平时高高束起的白发自然散开披在肩上，在昏黄烛火的映照下如同雪上洒金。殇不患觉得脱下华丽装饰后的凛雪鸦反倒有种素雅文静之美，散发出柔和温雅的气质，这是他从不曾见过的掠风窃尘的另一面，只一眼就印在心上。

凛雪鸦解下项圈放到瓷枕后，将挂在腰带两边的羽绒外罩取下叠好，接着脱掉红缎里绸、蓝白渐变的绣雪外套，最后将锦靴脱下。此时殇不患早就收拾好，只穿一身中衣坐在床边等着。

凛雪鸦正摘手套时察觉到殇不患投来的视线，一边解开银扣一边说：“不患动作好快。”

殇不患无奈道：“是你穿得太麻烦了。”

话音刚落，凛雪鸦将拉链一拉到底，干净利落地脱掉最后一件上衣，眨眼间就钻进被子里，露出一双红眸映着烛光朝殇不患看去。

殇不患犹豫片刻似是在想该如何开口，最后叹气问道：“你刚才还说雨夜寒冷容易着凉，可你光着上身睡觉没问题吗？”

“能有什么问题？”

“……不，没什么。”

殇不患吹灭烛火，也盖上被子睡了。他们共用一个瓷枕，若都平躺难免别扭，只有面对面或背靠背才能舒服些，于是殇不患很自然地转过身去，将瓷枕和床的大半部分留给凛雪鸦。

但没过一会殇不患就感到背上有人倚靠过来，颈后被有规律的温热吐息吹得有点痒，他一转头就对上凛雪鸦的红眸，二人的鼻尖几乎要碰上。

“……明明留给你大半张床，为什么还要往我这边挤啊？”

凛雪鸦坦然道：“因为靠近不患更暖和。”

殇不患一怔，下意识去握凛雪鸦的手，白玉般的皮肤异常寒凉。

“冷就早说啊。”殇不患起身去拿自己的外衣，想将其盖在被上，却被凛雪鸦拦住。

“不，是因为我修习天霜内功，体温本就比常人低。”

“你练武还真是不走寻常路啊。”殇不患将凛雪鸦的双手拢在自己手心里，用手掌的热度去暖凛雪鸦冰凉的十指，认真问道：“这样呢？”

凛雪鸦怔住一瞬，随即轻笑道：“就像抱着一个手炉呢。”沉默片刻又道：“说起来，在下还是头一回和别人十指相扣、同床共枕——”

殇不患立刻闭上眼，双手猛地攥紧示意凛雪鸦别再出声：“少啰嗦！快点睡。”可他闭着眼都能想象出凛雪鸦的表情，那双红眸恐怕正盯着自己，眼中兴致盎然；这时候决不能显出窘态，但殇不患越是这样想越觉得双颊泛热，幸好从窗缝钻进的寒风给他降了温。

夜色更深了，雨声淅沥毫无停歇之意，殇不患的意识渐渐沉去，正当他在入梦的边缘徘徊时，忽然听到凛雪鸦低声问：“不患有没有闻到什么香味？”

殇不患倦意正浓，不假思索地回道：“你身上的香味。”他下意识觉得凛雪鸦应该回应，但等了片刻也没听见对方说话，瞬间清醒了几分，睁开眼正对上凛雪鸦略显讶异的红眸。

“……不，我——”殇不患这才想起自己刚刚说了什么，尴尬地解释道：“我是说你身上残留的烟草香。”

凛雪鸦嘴角轻轻勾起，什么也没说。殇不患见他一副若有所思的样子，也开始留意空气中的味道，但并没有闻到什么特别的气味。

“可能是我多心了，你先睡吧。”

但殇不患反而睡不着了，他见凛雪鸦也毫无睡意，索性谈起今天遇上的怪事：“我总觉得那个女子不对劲。她孤身一人在荒郊野外开茶馆，明明身无武功，遇到陌生男子却毫无惧色，还主动上前招揽生意。”

凛雪鸦补充道：“她用的茶叶也很珍贵，若一直在那里做生意，恐怕早就无法经营下去了。”

殇不患低声问：“寻幽谷在东离很有名吗？和那个仙境有什么关系？”

“寻幽谷是东离有名的自杀之地，经常能发现死者的尸体。仙境据说在那附近，可从未有人找到过。”

“这两个地方怎么会相隔不远？未免太不寻常了。”殇不患疑心骤起：“那些人是真的自尽，还是寻找仙境出了意外被伪装成自杀的样子？官府难道没有调查过吗？”

“若要查出真相，只能从尸体上寻找答案，但尸体没有任何异常，缺乏证据的情况下，也只能归为自杀案处理了。”

殇不患叹气道：“这其中恐怕另有隐情，或许牵涉甚广才悬而不决。”

凛雪鸦眼里闪过一丝期待：“真相究竟如何，只能亲自去看了。”

殇不患稍感诧异：“你是为此事而来的？”

“不错，这次遇上不患纯属巧合，看来我们很有缘呢，纵使道不同也能相伴而行。”

凛雪鸦长发顺滑沿着侧脸垂下，说话时正好将发丝吹得一飘一落，似在无意中撩拨心弦，殇不患觉得有趣又有几分可爱，原本沉重的心情瞬间轻快许多，连语气也温柔了：“哪有什么因缘际会？天下这么大却总能遇见你，该说是幸运吗？还是——”

“不患若真想甩开在下想必一定能做到，但你每一次都让我追上了，不是吗？”凛雪鸦的红眸魅惑难测，一句话似是无心之言，却意味深长。

殇不患淡然一笑：“事实的确像你说的那样，和你一起时总能碰上让人难忘的事，既然如此，结伴同行也没什么不好。道虽不同，但要如何走是我自己决定的，两条路重合相交的地方，我不会错过。”

凛雪鸦能从殇不患的手上清楚地感受到对方胸中跃动的节奏，听见自己的心跳也随之变化，不禁感慨道：“这世上亦有能敲开‘不动心’的人呢。”

“那是什么？”

“禅家的一种心法，但若修习者不想封闭内心的话就没有作用。”

殇不患正在琢磨这话暗藏的深意，却听凛雪鸦忽道：“说起来这间客栈也很蹊跷，明明地处偏僻，但所有房间竟然都住满了人，实在不寻常。”

“这些人恐怕是冲着仙境来的，心意已决的自杀者不会轻易停留。”

凛雪鸦沉默片刻，轻声道：“但愿如此。”

二人悄声夜谈了一会，声音渐低渐停，终于完全归于静寂。


	2. Chapter 2

殇不患站在一栋高楼上，斜倚栏杆向城外远眺，放眼望去万里晴空下是一片繁忙的丰收景象，田地中随处可见收割粮食的忙碌身影；因为天光明朗不见云影，殇不患甚至能看清农人脸上的汗水和笑容。

目光由远及近，城中热闹非凡，锣鼓喧天，街头巷尾洋溢着欢声笑语，不闻一句哀叹悲泣，众人眼中只有心满意足，不见半分怨憎怒恨。街道两旁商铺林立，珍奇珠翠琳琅满目，金玉瑰宝闪耀生辉，俨然一片繁华盛世。

“不患在看什么？”

冷月般的声音让殇不患将目光转移到眼前，凛雪鸦不知何时来到身旁，清风将他身上的烟草味吹散，只留下一丝若有若无的芳香，令殇不患感到熟悉和困惑。

“你怎么在这里？”殇不患突然觉得有些不对劲，却说不清原因。

凛雪鸦诧异道：“前日我们一起到寻幽谷附近寻找仙境，你将魔剑目录安置在那里后便提议今后和在下同行，难道转眼就忘了？”

殇不患试图去回想，但记忆却像被雾气笼罩一样模糊，他隐约觉得违和，却并不排斥现状：和凛雪鸦同行并非怪事，那究竟是哪里出了错？

“今天真是热闹呢。”凛雪鸦半探出身看着楼下车水马龙的景象，殇不患陡然心生警惕，瞬间伸出手将他向回拽，力道之大让凛雪鸦后退一步才站住，殇不患松开手，心里充满惊奇疑惑：他本没有理由这般谨小慎微，因为凛雪鸦武功高强足以自护，何须如此担忧戒备？

凛雪鸦笑道：“既然不患如此紧张，不如我们下楼四处走走，如今天下太平，你再也不用担心会有任何灾祸发生了。”

——耳鸣陡然响起，凛雪鸦的的声音再也听不清，眼前景色如水中倒影，像被突如其来的波浪打乱那样逐渐支离破碎。

“不，这不是东离，这里哪里？”殇不患手握拙剑，低声问：“你不是他，你是谁？”

晴空惊雷乍起，天色骤然昏暗，凛雪鸦的面容也隐没在阴影中看不分明，殇不患倏地失去重心向下猛坠，情急之中试图抓住些什么，却错失机会最后什么也没抓住——

“凛！”

殇不患终于惊醒，映入眼帘的是一张清秀的睡颜，凛雪鸦安稳地睡着，一呼一吸间几缕散在唇边的白发轻轻飘动，一切如常。

但殇不患却出了一身冷汗，所以当他发现自己的手依然紧紧地握住凛雪鸦的双手时，心底不由得生出一丝庆幸。殇不患现在真切地感受到凛雪鸦冰凉的十指被自己的手掌的温度烘暖了，那白瓷般的肌肤下传来有节奏的脉动，其频率同殇不患睡前触碰时一样令人心安。

因为手中确实抓着无比宝贵的东西，昭示着这才是自己真正所处的世界，所以梦境招致的惊疑不安转瞬间消散一空。

殇不患不知自己睡了多久，他起身透过窗缝看到外面仍是黑夜，雨将二他们来时的脚印抹去，路上看不到人或马车留下的痕迹。

“看来等不到早上就会有一场恶战啊。”殇不患握起瓷枕旁的拙剑，确认自己的武器并未被调换后就悄悄躺下，他不想打草惊蛇，因此不会轻举妄动。

朦胧月色透过窗缝洒下一层薄薄的清辉，恰巧照在凛雪鸦的白发上。极微弱的光芒从发丝间钻出落在血红的睫毛上，投下晦暗不明的影子。殇不患毫无睡意，索性去数凛雪鸦的睫毛聊作消遣，当他数到第十三根时，纤细的睫毛倏然颤动，像是有只透明的蝶在此停留。

“……”

屋内的安静被一句轻叹打破，接着又陷入沉默，片刻后殇不患低声道：“醒了就别装睡，快点起来，我有话和你说。”

但凛雪鸦毫无反应，似是仍在梦中。

“……你不肯起是吧？”殇不患无奈地搔了搔头，一声不响地将被子掀开，凛雪鸦上身寸丝不挂、赤/裸地暴露在干冷的空气中，但也只是稍稍瑟缩了一下，依旧一动不动。

于是殇不患摸上凛雪鸦的锁骨，手指抚过细滑的皮肤沿着脖颈摩挲，最后停在平稳搏动的血管上，凛雪鸦的心跳丝毫不乱，像是不曾察觉到殇不患的动作。

殇不患移开手，俯身对凛雪鸦耳语道：“要装就装到底，等会打起来可别怪我没叫醒你。”

然而凛雪鸦仍旧沉睡着，似是听不见任何话。

“罢了，随便你。”殇不患起身轻手轻脚地走到桌前，划了一根火柴准备点蜡烛，但火苗刚起就燃尽了，像是有人隔空将其熄灭。殇不患叹了口气，回过头发现床上的人果然醒了：只见凛雪鸦竖起食指放在唇前，然后招招手示意殇不患过来。

殇不患只好遵从凛雪鸦的指示躺下又盖上被子，俩人如之前一样面对面直视彼此的眼睛，凛雪鸦浅笑着说：“因为不患刚才一直盯着在下看，还以为是对在下的睡颜感兴趣，所以一时兴起佯装酣眠——”

殇不患赧然打断道：“谁要听你的借口。”他想到自己目不转睛凝视凛雪鸦时对方其实早就清醒，一时不知该如何解释。

凛雪鸦大致猜出了殇不患的想法，但比起戳破对方心事令其难掩窘色，他更喜欢默不作声欣赏殇不患认真为难的样子。

所以凛雪鸦故作不知猜测道：“该不会是因为不患梦到了在下，才会一时失神盯着在下看？”

“……的确梦到你了。”

凛雪鸦心道：“果然如此。”遂不动声色地问：“是什么样的梦？”

殇不患正在想该如何说清那个梦的违和之处，凛雪鸦见他犹豫不语，轻笑着说：“看来是个羞于启齿的梦啊，不患大可放心，在下绝不会告诉别人。”

“哪有你说的那么不堪！”殇不患解释道：“梦里虽然是一片太平安宁的景象，但我觉得不对劲。你告诉我前日我们在寻幽谷附近找了仙境，我将魔剑目录安置在那里、然后提议今后和你同行，但我察觉到那并非真实的世界，然后就醒来了。”

“哪里不对劲？”

“该怎么说呢，总觉得和你在一起时不会像梦中那么安逸，应当是更有波折的生活才对。而且东离给我留下的印象可没有那么平和恬淡。”

“原来如此，明明可以好好享受清闲无忧的日子，但内心却不满足稳定而一成不变的日常。”凛雪鸦温言道：“因为你希望天下太平，人人幸福安乐，但你自己却是浪迹天涯漂泊四海的旅人，所以才会感到违和吧。”

殇不患心中惊诧，他自己解释不清的事凛雪鸦却一语道破，沉默片刻才道：“你说话真是一针见血啊，总觉得好像我的所思所想都被你看透了。”

凛雪鸦笑道：“不，我曾以为自己已经完全了解你了，但你总能让我再度惊讶，日积月累我对你的兴趣反而愈发浓厚了，我们就在相处中慢慢探寻彼此的内心吧。”

殇不患无奈道：“可你好像一点敞开心扉的意思都没有啊？”

凛雪鸦眨眨眼：“身为怪盗自然要保持神秘，但不患是特例，你想从我这里得到什么欢迎随时来取。”

殇不患怔住一瞬，坦白道：“我没有什么想要的，像这样和你一起走下去就好。”

凛雪鸦深知殇不患向来直言不讳，他料到对方会如此回答，但亲耳听到还是为之一动，指尖沿着瓷枕的花纹划过悄然泄露了心中惬意。

却听殇不患忽问：“你的手怎么回事？”

凛雪鸦动作一滞：“什么？”

“给我看看。”凛雪鸦伸出手，殇不患借着月光看到那双白瓷般的手上印着红痕，他没想到自己竟握得这么紧，于是伸出手覆上凛雪鸦的手背轻柔地摩挲着，指尖所及之处似有暖流沿着经脉淌过，红痕在随之消失。

凛雪鸦看着双手恢复如初，若有所思地说：“不患动作这么细致温存，莫非以前曾对别人做过？”

“当然没有，别人哪有能像你这样在丹田汇聚冷气的？”殇不患心里颇感疑惑：“话说回来，我怎么会过这么久才醒？”

凛雪鸦轻笑着解释道：“不患很敏锐呢，这的确不同寻常。因为你入睡前就觉得蹊跷，所以哪怕在梦中也会比常人警觉，若是察觉有异应当能瞬间清醒才对，但你却无意识中紧紧握住我的手，过了很久才醒。所以我怀疑你的梦被暗中操纵了，幕后黑手恐怕不希望你醒来，才特意创造了一个虚幻的理想乡。”

“但现在你我二人都已清醒，对方为何还不动手？”殇不患指了指墙，凛雪鸦侧耳去听，隔壁安静毫无声息。

殇不患继续说：“我们来的时候其他房间都住了人，在走廊上还能听到屋里有人鼾睡，但现在连呼吸声都听不见了。而且你看——”他起身打开窗户，凛雪鸦随即凑近向外看去：雨已停歇，道路泥泞还有积水，却唯独不见脚印。

“那些人不可能半夜离开，他们究竟是已经死了，还是被转移到了别处？”

“不患可还记得入睡前我闻到的香味？”

“你是说幕后黑手是借助药物来控制梦境？”

“不错，我一直在找寻味道的来源，试图分辨其成分，没想到真相藏在这里。”凛雪鸦敲了敲床上瓷枕：“香气来自瓷枕，但味道极淡几近于无，这是非常罕见的沐月香，能对人的潜意识造成影响。瓷枕是完全密封的，所以我推测是制造时在瓷土里添加了沐月香，这是一种古老的烧造技术，应当早就失传了，却不想竟在一家不起眼的客栈里见到成品。”

殇不患轻声问：“你作何打算？”手中已经握住了拙剑。

凛雪鸦莞尔一笑：“在下可是一夜未眠，自然要先睡一觉养好精神。不患可想陪我再做一场梦？”


	3. Chapter 3

凛雪鸦侧卧在床，月光照得他白发如同一条银缎，遮住了若隐若现的锁/骨，只见他伸出手敲了敲瓷枕，示意殇不患躺过来。

殇不患拿起拙剑坐在床边道：“两个人都睡着的话，万一现实世界出了问题就麻烦了，你先睡吧，我在一旁看着。”说罢他拽过被子给凛雪鸦盖上，后者只露出一张俊秀的脸冲他眨眼，殇不患旋即伸手轻覆上那双红眸，纤细的睫毛蹭过掌心略有些痒，微妙的触觉瞬间传至殇不患心口，像是有人在那里轻挠着。

凛雪鸦随即抓住殇不患手腕将其移开，认真解释道：“我之前一直没睡，而你又主动脱离梦境，现在你我二人都不受梦妖控制，想必他很快就能发现，为了让他放下戒心我们必须先入梦，尽快制造已经沉迷其中的假象，然后再思考对策。”

“你觉得这是妖魔所为？”殇不患动作一滞，任由凛雪鸦顺势与他十指相扣，喃喃道：“方圆数里都察觉不到丝毫妖气，我原本猜测是通过某种魔术实现的。”

“想知道真相只有一同去梦中寻找答案。”凛雪鸦起身倚上殇不患的肩，长发如瀑倾泻而下，带着几缕寒气贴在二人的背上，殇不患觉得自己仿佛身披软绸一样清爽，不禁感慨凛雪鸦体质特殊自携凉意，让人忍不住想凑近。二人月下相依，在地上留下一个旖旎的影子，轮廓模糊难分彼此。

殇不患低声问：“你是想说不入虎穴，焉得虎子？”

“正是如此。”

殇不患叹气道：“虽然我相信你的能力，也不想轻举妄动以免打草惊蛇，但现在敌暗我明，兵行险棋必须要保证无后顾之忧，我们先去其他房间和楼下确认一下情况再回来。”

话音刚落，殇不患先松开凛雪鸦的手，以指为梳、鬼神神差地捋过对方的白发，平日里他绝不会这样做，但今夜不知是触景生情还是心有所感，一切动作似乎都是自然而然的。

顺滑如丝的白发从指缝间尽数离开，殇不患却觉得空无一物的掌心里似乎抓住了什么，怔了一瞬道：“留在这做梦就像身处敌营刺探情报一样，不过和你一起相互照应倒也没什么可怕的。”

凛雪鸦不动声色地问：“不患很喜欢借兵法说明现实的情况呢，究竟是巧合还是过去形成的习惯？”他声音渐低减轻却意味深长，惑人心魄的红眸被惨淡的月光衬得更显神秘难测，令人不敢逼视。

殇不患轻笑道：“你刚才不是说要慢慢探寻彼此的内心吗？既然对我的过去这么感兴趣不如自己去调查，我当初为了了解你可是问了一船人却一无所获呢。”他单手展开蓝白色外衣给凛雪鸦披上，说：“我们以后有的是时间相处，你想问什么都可以。”

凛雪鸦的瞳孔放大了一瞬，随即恢复如常，只听他怅然道：“不患真是狡猾，这样要在下如何问呢？”

殇不患见凛雪鸦佯装惋惜懊恼，心知他此时已然开始谋划，于是无奈道：“和你一比再狡猾的人都真诚了，赶快穿好衣服，雨刚停不久，夜冷风寒下楼可别冻着。”

殇不患和凛雪鸦轻功高超，踩在原本吱呀作响的老旧木板上也毫无声息，他们二人隔墙听到其他房间静得可怕，推开门后发现床上的人果然已经没了呼吸。殇不患亲手去试每个人的体温，发现尸体还是温热的。

二人分工明确，殇不患查看死者情况，凛雪鸦负责检视屋子，一刻钟后整个二楼所有房间都被他们搜遍了。

殇不患总结道：“这些人都刚死不久，没有明显的外伤或者内伤，所有人面色安详，没有被惊扰过。”

凛雪鸦补充道：“屋里没有打斗的痕迹，门窗在我们来之前也不曾被打开过，这些人是在睡梦中死去的。”

殇不患忽问：“你既然一夜未眠，有听到过什么动静吗？”

“没有，夜晚无人走动，客栈老板在接待我们之后也不曾发出任何声音，一开始还能听见其他房间传来的鼾声，但最后只能听见你的呼吸声了。”凛雪鸦抽着烟月道：“他们呼吸停止的时分恰巧是你刚入梦不久。”

殇不患环顾四周，低声道：“房间里和走廊上一干二净，既没有结界或法术魔道的痕迹，周围也没有灵脉流转，到底是如何无声杀人的？”

凛雪鸦笑道：“有一个理论可以解释。”他转身走到二楼尽头，打开窗户让月光照进来，殇不患跟在凛雪鸦身后不知他是何意。

“在下和不患平日所思所想、所作所为大有不同，常言道日有所思夜有所梦——”凛雪鸦指着地上二人的影子说：“指的是人睡觉时意识会沉到深处，而梦境则是精神的浅层投射。”

“你是想说就像人身形样貌各有不同、所以影子也千姿百态那样，思维和经历的不同决定了梦境的不同？”

“不错，意识浅层充满了各种各样的瑰丽梦境，每个都独一无二，因为人是独立的个体。”凛雪鸦手持烟月将其置于自己和殇不患之间，二人地上的影子如同以烟月为绳索、被系在一起，凛雪鸦继续解释道：“但我曾看过一本解梦的古籍，书中说在更深层处所有人的意识都连成一张网，只是我们察觉不到也无法施以影响，但对梦妖来说却轻而易举。”

殇不患疑惑道：“可如果人死了，意识也会随之消失，梦境自然就无法维持，梦妖不是以梦为食吗？”

“传说的确如此，但穹暮之战后能在人间苟活至今的妖魔不可等闲视之，将意识剥离身体并维持梦境，说不定有梦妖进化出了这种异能。”凛雪鸦望着屋内的尸体说：“这些人的意识在梦中化作梦妖的粮食，剩下的肉体只是一具空壳。”

“然后尸体被运到寻幽谷并伪装成自杀者，最后变成了一桩桩悬而不绝的疑案。”

“这种可能性最大。”

“梦妖的确擅长精神控制，但身为妖魔的本体并不强悍，搬运如此多的尸体还要伪造自杀现场，必定另有帮手。”殇不患和凛雪鸦对视一眼，不约而同地向楼下望去，他们在二楼调查这段时间客栈老板竟毫无反应，仿佛已经离开了一样。

于是二人翻过栏杆一跃而下，轻盈落地悄无声息，一前一后进了里屋，但屋内不见人影，只有一张人形灵符留在桌上。

“通过灵符制造出近似真人的傀儡，的确是魔术所为，不患倒也没全猜错。”

凛雪鸦用烟月将灵符挑起，二者接触的瞬间符纸倏地光华流转，像是无数明亮的星屑汇聚成一团最后碰撞出火花，人形灵符的心脏处凭空燃起火焰，符纸刹那间被烧得一干二净，火焰沿着烟月逆行而上，眼看就要吞没凛雪鸦的手指，殇不患立时挥剑横扫，剑气挟风而至，寒光一闪霎时将火焰熄灭。

“真是阴毒的魔术啊。”殇不患收起剑去摸凛雪鸦的手，为纤细的五指并未被烧伤而心感庆幸，凛雪鸦见他如此紧张自己，不禁勾起嘴角浅笑不语。

殇不患松了口气：“这样一来现实中唯一的威胁也被清除了……你笑什么？”

凛雪鸦促狭道：“殇大侠一直牵着在下的手该让人如何继续调查？”

殇不患收回手，无奈地解释：“哪有一直牵着？我不过是检查一下看看你有没有受伤，好在你没事。”

凛雪鸦来了兴致：“咿呀哈呀，既然不患如此关心在下，不如再好好检查一番——”

“啧，你这家伙。”殇不患飞快地捏了一把凛雪鸦的手又立刻放开，转身道：“时间紧迫，先一起调查屋子。”

屋内没有任何异常，不过地板的缝隙中留下了些许黑色粉末，像是某种东西烧剩的余烬，殇不患自然联想到刚才的灵符，低声道：“不知和我们白天看到的黑鹫有没有关系。”

“不患也觉得异常？”

“是啊，那种食腐的鸟类出现在此本就很奇怪，之前我赶路时分明没听见任何飞鸟振翅的声音，但是遇到茶馆的女子后就看见了黑鹫，未免太巧了。”

凛雪鸦仔细观察地上的余烬，很快得出结论：“这的确是用来传信的灵符，那只黑鹫是被操控的，茶馆的女子似乎有能看穿人内心愿望的能力，她的作用就相当于是前哨吧，打探消息然后传给这里。”

殇不患恍然道：“她之所以对你的态度非同寻常，是因为无法看透你的真心？是‘不动心’的缘故吧？”

“正是如此，不患记得很清楚呢。”

殇不患沉默片刻，低声道：“但我不觉得她只是个前哨，毕竟她是这一路上唯一知道我们前进方向的人。”

“不患觉得她就是梦妖？”凛雪鸦若有所思地说：“她身上没有任何妖气，再完美的伪装也不可能毫无破绽，但据我观察她的确是人类。”

殇不患解释道：“我并不怀疑你的眼睛，只是觉得有这种可能。因为茶馆离寻幽谷相隔很远，而杀人、运尸、伪造现场又都是体力活，谁也不会怀疑一个弱女子会和自杀案有关。”

“如果她真是梦妖我们就必须赶快入梦了，一旦她认定我们有醒来返回茶馆的可能，她就会迅速离开那里，再去追赶就为时已晚了。”

凛雪鸦和殇不患似乎心有灵犀，二人几乎同时施展轻功踏上二楼，又回到原来的房间，凛雪鸦于门上施术，在屋内张开一个结界。

“梦妖虽然擅长精神操控，但战斗力低下，就算她亲自赶来，这个结界也足以将其挡在外面。”

“多谢了。”殇不患心道：“不愧是你。”

“那么，在进入梦境前还需要做一项准备。”凛雪鸦掌心光华凝聚，一个晶莹剔透的奇异器具凭空出现他手中。

“这是？”殇不患接着月色辨认出了这件器物的材质和用途：“原来是象牙白玉觥，你是怎么……不，还是别告诉我了。”

凛雪鸦讶异道：“哦，不患认得？”

“西幽皇室有类似的贡品，不过这个造型我还是第一次见，是仿照某种异兽雕刻而成的吗？”

“这是上古神兽食梦貘，据说是梦妖的天敌，借助它的力量我们在梦中就能一直保持清醒。”

“但这个酒器要怎么带进梦里？”

凛雪鸦轻笑不语、将玉觥移到窗下，月色倾泻令玉觥熠熠生辉，酒器底部升起清澈香醇的酒直到完全盛满，在殇不患看来这酒简直像是月光化成的。

“此酒名为醉月，二人共饮后不仅能在梦中相遇，还能相互感应。”凛雪鸦喝下一口，润泽水色留在他唇上，被月光照得亮莹莹的。殇不患心中生出欺身去吻的杂念，于是将视线移到酒上，但清澈见底的酒水却映着凛雪鸦面容的倒影。

“你真不愧是道具的专家啊。”殇不患轻笑一声，感叹道：“睡前喝酒却不会醉在梦里，也算奇事了。”说完他接过酒器喝下一口，醉月无色无味，但倦意很快来袭，凛雪鸦将玉觥收起，二人再次同床共枕躺在一起。

闭上眼时殇不患心中隐然生出一个念头：若和凛雪鸦在一起，就算醉着做一场梦倒也没什么不好。


	4. Chapter 4

淅淅沥沥的雨声，清新的空气和若有若无的烟草香，睁开眼时看到了似曾相识的红色，一个熟悉的声音飘到耳边。

“没想到梦中会在此处相会。”

凛雪鸦一手持烟月，一手拿起遮在殇不患头顶的红伞，轻笑着问：“不患是醉了还是醒了？”

破败的佛堂旁是一棵参天大树，殇不患正抱剑在树下歇息，一把红伞恰好为他挡住枝叶抖落的雨滴。凛雪鸦悄悄地拿起伞，殇不患随之惊醒，晨星似的眸子倏然睁开，怔怔地望着凛雪鸦，只见眼前人红眸含笑，双唇轻启，但耳边噪音乍响，一时什么都听不见，殇不患只能通过口型分辨出凛雪鸦说的话：“不患是醉了还是醒了？”

但殇不患没有回答，他揉了揉穴位试图缓解耳鸣，听觉恢复后才说：“现在清醒了。”

凛雪鸦浅笑道：“真可惜呐，还以为能看见不患的醉态。”

“你我喝了同一杯酒，就算醉也应该一起醉啊。”殇不患起身时顿感双肩沉重，连呼吸也变得更艰难，像是被一股股无形之力压迫着，调息运气也没能挣脱。

凛雪鸦看出他的疑惑，解释道：“在梦中我们的实力会受到限制，只要我们依然保持清醒，就会被这个世界排斥。”

“此地不宜久留么……虽说兵贵神速，但同时还必须保持低调避免被梦妖发现。”

“正是如此。”

凛雪鸦悠然自得地抽着烟月，另一手将伞斜支在身旁，殇不患见他白发间挂满亮莹莹的水珠，像是雪里藏了碎玉，明知这一切都是假象，但还是伸手拂去了细雨留下的痕迹。

凛雪鸦不动声色地望着殇不患，殇不患见他被雨水打湿，脸颊和双唇都泛着润泽水色，恍惚间想起他们初遇时也应是如此，但他当时心中警觉又急于赶路，并未认真端详过凛雪鸦。而如今时间紧迫，更无暇回顾这些琐碎细节。

所以殇不患轻叹一声道：“事不宜迟赶紧走吧，但愿梦中赶路能快些。”他顺手接过凛雪鸦手里的伞，撑在二人头顶说：“没想到竟然梦到了这里，这离客栈也太远了。”

凛雪鸦轻笑道：“你我被醉月相连，会梦到初见之地并不奇怪。不过不患无须担心，虽说集体潜意识是一张包罗万象的网，但局部的景象仍然会受到个体精神投射的影响。”

“会被影响？”殇不患若有所思地问：“也就是说实际路程和现实中的东离相比可长可短吗？”

“不错。”凛雪鸦低声道：“首先要找到寻幽谷，既然客栈死去的人都是冲着仙境来的，想必他们会聚集在那附近。”

“等等。”殇不患又问：“如果只是路程长短受精神影响而改变了还好说，但要是连方向都改了呢？这里可没有地图能参照啊。”

凛雪鸦沉思片刻，指着佛堂道：“那么就往当时你去救丹翡姑娘的方向走吧。”

“啊？那条路不是正相反吗？”

“人做梦后会本能地沿着自己熟悉的、走过的道路前进，如果走了许久还没找到仙境，很可能会因察觉到违和而醒来，这可不是梦妖想要的结果。”

“原来如此，所以你逆推得出结论：沿原路走反而能更快到达仙境。”

“这是最妥帖的做法。”凛雪鸦淡然一笑：“如果我是梦妖就会这样设计。”

殇不患无奈道：“……你还真是心机深沉啊。”

凛雪鸦泰然道：“所以我才喜欢和你相处。”

“我可不会再被你骗了。”

“我也没有想再去骗你。”

殇不患侧头去看凛雪鸦，后者的红眸被氤氲烟雾虚掩着，即使离得如此之近，却一时看不真切。

只听凛雪鸦轻声说：“你有一颗无法被撼动的赤子之心，百般算计亦敌不过。”

殇不患听出凛雪鸦这次说得格外认真，不由为之一震，心道：“是你醉了还是我醉了？这话可不像你平时会说的。”

而凛雪鸦嘴角勾起、浅笑不语，二人相遇、相知、相别的种种往事犹在眼前，如今凭借梦境得以再现他们相识的契机，更有种前缘命定的感慨。

所以凛雪鸦叹道：“明明是不能轻易示人的宝物，你却毫无顾忌地拿出来去暖别人，对此我也是无话可说啊。”

一阵风将雾气吹远，清楚地擦拭出凛雪鸦眼里耐人寻味的笑意，被掠风窃尘这样注视理应心生疑惧，殇不患却坦然道：“我只是做我自己想做的事罢了。”

凛雪鸦似是很喜欢这个回答，悦然回道：“我知道，所以我不会再以此相挟利用你。和你一样，我帮你也只是做我自己想做的事而已。”

雨水从伞边流下围成一圈透明的帘子，时断时续的雨帘将二人罩住，因为双方不约而同的沉默，雨声被衬得更大了，但殇不患觉得已经无须回应，有些话不必说，就像有的感情不必挑明，因为彼此早就心有灵犀。

红伞开始移动，只听其中一人道：“走吧。”

另一人随之跟上，留下一缕白烟飘在身后。

没走多远殇不患和凛雪鸦就听见前方有人谈笑，原本应是芦苇丛生的水荡，迷蒙雾气消散后却变成了宽阔的山路，雨倏地停歇，天上艳阳高照，空气骤然升温；但最令人震惊的是路旁焕然一新的茶馆，不但店面比白天见到的大了数倍，而且座无虚席，一时人声喧嚣，热闹非凡。

殇不患在熙熙攘攘的人群中一眼找到了老板娘——开茶馆的女子正忙得不亦乐乎，虽然细汗让她略显妆容不整，却掩不住她笑靥如花的魅力，她似乎对这番热闹景象心满意足，再无所求了。

“……凛，她是不是已经无法醒来了？”

“嗯，她已经沉浸在这个美梦中，化作梦境的一部分了。”

“可她怎么会在此处？”殇不患回想白天和女子的对话，心里暗想：她当时看起来对仙境并不向往，似乎也无意去寻，按理说不应中计。但若她就是梦妖，又怎么会毫无顾忌地出现在我们面前？难道是故布疑阵？

凛雪鸦仔细端详着女子，诧然道：“这并不是我们遇见的那个人。”

“你是说她是假扮的？”

凛雪鸦摇摇头：“不，恰恰相反，她才是真正的老板娘。你是对的，我们白天遇见的人才是梦妖。”

殇不患瞬间明白过来：“所以那间茶馆的确曾有个老板娘在经营，但她的意识早就沉溺于梦中辨不清真假了，而梦妖趁机操控了她的身体，引导他人去寻幽谷附近找仙境。”

凛雪鸦解释道：“这是最高等的附身术，通过梦境直接置换意识，所以在现实中察觉不到任何妖气。”

殇不患轻叹一声：“但这样线索就断了，我们不知道梦妖真正的样子，就算在梦中遇见也认不出来，何况意识更没有沾染妖气一说了。”

凛雪鸦沉思片刻，轻声道：“那我们直接问她吧。”说完他走进茶馆来到女子跟前，二人四目相对的刹那，茶馆里其他人瞬间像雕像般一动不动，方才还人声鼎沸，此刻却寂静无声。

“你还记得这间茶馆生意冷清时招待的最后一位客人吗？”

凛雪鸦询问时施加了暗示的效果，女子先是怔住，而后低头不语似在回想，茶馆里的客人忽然又动起来，他们以极快的速度来来往往，如同有人将数月繁忙景象记录下来、然后压缩到一天里倒着回放，不知多少个日夜逆转，茶馆又重新变回了一个小屋的模样，时间猛然停住，一切开始正常运作。

殇不患和凛雪鸦目不转睛地看着梦中上演的这一幕：一位书生模样的青年路过，被热情的女子拦下后进了茶馆，喝茶付钱后同她交谈了一会就往寻幽谷方向离开了。

凛雪鸦又问女子：“你还记得他和你说了什么吗？”

女子思索了一会，断断续续地答道：“我、我记不太清了，他……他说自己在续写一本书，书名……好像是《夜禅》。他是来寻幽谷采风的，我给他指了路，他谢过后告诉我寻幽谷附近有仙境，我说我开了这么久茶馆，从来不知道那里有什么仙境。”

女子说完眼神茫然，像是对一切感到非常疑惑，喃喃自语道：“不对……我的确是想去仙境，我、我好像确实去那里找过了……咦？那我现在为什么——”

“你可以休息了。”凛雪鸦话音刚落，女子一时失神站立不稳，殇不患接住了她倒下的身体想扶她趴在桌上，但是桌椅却瞬间消失，不光是桌椅，整个茶馆都像被抹去一样不见了，殇不患只好将人轻轻放在地上。

凛雪鸦若有所思地说：“虽说武力在梦中受到了制约，但是幻术和精神暗示反倒比在现实中更容易了。”

“多谢你了，现在已经知道梦妖的长相，但愿他没有化成别人的样子。”殇不患提议道：“那我们也去寻幽谷吧，梦妖恐怕正在处理今夜死去的人的意识，想必就在仙境里。”

“我们已经到了。”凛雪鸦指向殇不患背后，说：“那里就是。”

殇不患回头看见刚才还是茶馆的地方景色又变了：一条人迹罕至的小径两边是茂盛的草木，山路变成了森林，路的尽头通向山谷，山谷入口的巨石上刻着“寻幽谷”三个字，再往后就是一片云雾缭绕，什么都看不见。

殇不患看了看躺在地上的女子，眉头微皱：“留她一人在这没关系吗？”

凛雪鸦笑道：“不患很温柔呢，可太过心善的人往往容易中计。”

殇不患不以为然：“那又如何？我现在和你在一起，无论什么阴谋诡计你都能看穿，不是吗？”

凛雪鸦一怔，殇不患又问：“她醒来之后如果意识到不对劲会怎么样？”

“……因为你容易被情义所困，所以我必须提前说明这点。”凛雪鸦敛起笑意，殇不患心中生出不好的预感，只听凛雪鸦平静地说：“她的身体被夺，意识溶于梦境不可分离，若我们杀死梦妖，梦里所有人的意识都会消亡，他们错过了清醒的时机，已经无法自救也不可能被拯救了。”

殇不患轻笑一瞬，柔声问：“你是怕我心生不忍、以至于一会出手时会有所顾虑吗？”

凛雪鸦直直望着他，静默不语。

“我不会的。”殇不患神情自若：“人死不能复生，过去不可改变，我们只需尽快打败梦妖、避免出现更多牺牲者，这样也算是慰藉这些人的在天之灵了。”

凛雪鸦呼吸一滞，眼中难掩惊讶之色，但他只怔住一刹，随即嘴角勾起化为笑意，殇不患的回答虽在他意料之外，却也在情理之中。凛雪鸦暗自想道：“所以才说你有一颗无法被撼动的赤子之心。”

二人对视一眼，毅然进入了寻幽谷。


	5. Chapter 5

在只容一人通过的石壁缝隙中前行百十步后，眼前终于豁然开朗，一望无垠的广袤空间被分为三层，每一层都建立在仙云之上：

下层如一幅水墨画，群山环绕，碧空下的田野一直连到天际尽头，散落其中的村庄平和安宁，小桥流水掩映在白墙青瓦下，来往撑船的人悠闲自得，俨然一处世外桃源；

中层是一座城，城中道路如棋盘般纵横交错，街头巷尾的欢声笑语此起彼伏，灯火通明好似夜空群星，商铺鳞次栉比，市井车水马龙，俨然一片繁华盛世；

上层是一座天宫，白玉铺砖，金翠饰殿，琉璃作瓦，明珠映日，仙音渺渺从深墙后奏出，仙人华服流彩云髻飘香，俨然一处人间仙境。

凛雪鸦抽着烟月道：“仙境中承载的意识恐怕有成百上千之多，所以此处的压迫力远胜刚才途经之地。”

殇不患不禁感慨：“难怪那些人不愿离开——”

话音未落，凛雪鸦伸出食指轻靠在殇不患唇上，随即侧身凑近，二人远看似在紧贴相拥，其实是错位佯装亲密，只听凛雪鸦轻声道：“不患向左看，动作别太明显。”

殇不患顺着凛雪鸦的目光看去，原来云雾深处有一道极小的朦胧人影，好在二人视力极佳，分辨出那人就是书生。

只见书生盘膝坐而坐，屏息闭目凝神练气，他的身材容貌和刚才女子记忆中的别无二致。又见他将双手置于书上，倏然阴风乍起，书页飞速翻动，荧荧星火从仙境的西面八方汇聚于此，形成一股强大的灵力，最后被书生吞噬殆尽。

凛雪鸦在书页翻动时瞥见封面上的确写着夜禅二字，恍然道：“原来如此，我只看过《夜禅》的手抄本，原书并非普通古籍，而是一件连接梦和现实的法器，梦妖凭借此书创造了仙境，通过吞噬活人的意识获得源源不断的妖力。”

殇不患轻叹道：“也就是说与他战斗相当于和整个梦境为敌。”

凛雪鸦不动声色地说：“有一个方法或能减轻梦境的负面影响。”

殇不患侧头问：“什么方法？”

“这些人的意识构成了梦的一部分，他们向往仙境不愿离去。”凛雪鸦抬眸凝视殇不患，轻声道：“但若将此处化为炼狱，他们就能察觉真相，精神动摇后梦境会濒临崩溃，对我们的压迫力也会因此减轻。”

殇不患诧然问：“化作炼狱……你是指大开杀戒让这里血流成河吗？”

凛雪鸦叹气道：“我之前说过他们不可能被拯救了，梦妖死后他们一样会死。”他心知殇不患怜弱，但这些人的命运早已注定。

殇不患注视着仙境中的安居乐业的众人，沉默片刻后柔声道：“不，就让他们毫无痛苦地在太平治世中死去吧。”

凛雪鸦正想开口，却听殇不患补充道：“何况梦境崩溃会让战斗变得难以预测，利弊犹未可知，我还是希望能和你联手，双剑合璧对付梦妖不在话下。”他这一番话说得赤诚恳挚，绝非为自己辩护，只是毫无保留地道出内心最真实的想法，凛雪鸦向来喜欢他这点，劝言已到唇边、犹豫了一瞬终究没开口。

殇不患见凛雪鸦静默不语，低声道：“想说就直说，不用顾及我的感受。”

凛雪鸦笑着否认：“不，我只是在想如果不能一击必杀，事情就会变得很棘手。”

“你是担心梦妖的意识在被斩杀前的瞬间逃回现实吗？”

“不错，他定会立刻远走高飞，为了避免被发现，恐怕会在相当长的一段时间内都不再作案，再去寻找就是大海捞针了。”

“有能困住梦妖意识的方法吗？”

凛雪鸦摇摇头：“无形之物是不可能被截断的。”

殇不患自言自语道：“既然不能围困堵截，如果能想办法诱敌深入——”他脑海中灵光乍现，猛然记起凛雪鸦在茶馆说的话，忙问：“凛，你之前说过虽然武力在梦中受到了制约，但是幻术和精神暗示反倒比在现实中更容易。”

凛雪鸦回道：“不错。”

“那你能在梦中造出和现实中一模一样的幻象、然后暂时隐藏起来，等需要的时候再让它出现吗？”

凛雪鸦点点头。

“幻象从隐藏到出现需要多久？”

凛雪鸦在殇不患耳边打了个响指，二人周围三丈之内霎时变成初遇的大树下，不远处是破败的佛堂和一把红伞，一草一木都不曾变过，仿佛真的再次回到了那里。

殇不患亲眼见到凛雪鸦在刹那间内创造出栩栩如生幻境，心中赞叹无以复加，一时怔住竟忘了说话。

凛雪鸦趁殇不患失神，凑到他耳边说：“只需一瞬间。”

殇不患回过神来，顺势侧头同凛雪鸦耳语了一阵，远看二人鬓角厮磨亲密难分，不知在说什么悄悄话。

“理论上可行，不过制造范围这么广的幻象需要一定时间，而且——”凛雪鸦轻抬红眸，目不转睛地盯着殇不患。

“怎么了？”

凛雪鸦浅笑道：“我担心不患的演技。”

殇不患略感双颊生热，只好轻咳一声掩饰尴尬：“那次失败因为蔑天骸本来就没打算通过正常交易拿到剑格……这次主动权在我们手上，不会重蹈覆辙的。”但他毕竟不擅长作戏，心中也没有必胜的把握，可凛雪鸦又另有重任，自己只能迎难而上了。

而凛雪鸦捕捉着殇不患眼中的微妙情绪，心生一丝愉悦，默不作声欣赏许久后才道：“不患不必有压力，世上本来也没有万无一失的计策。”

谁知殇不患沉声应道：“不，有你相助，必定万无一失。”

凛雪鸦一怔，心道：“你竟如此信我。”

于是凛雪鸦凑近殇不患，在他耳边低语承诺道：“既然如此，在下定不会辜负不患的信任。”

梦妖刚刚吞噬了数十人的意识作为粮食，正在运转灵力时忽然听见一丝与梦境不协调的脚步声，他睁开眼看到殇不患正提着剑向自己走来，远远地就能感受到一股凌厉的杀意。

梦妖冷笑一声：“竟能在这里找到我。”

殇不患坦然道：“因为不知道现实中的你究竟身在何处，所以只好重回梦里一决高下了。”

“可笑，你以为在我的领地能胜过我？”梦妖合上《夜禅》，书化作一道光消失在他手中，一股邪风聚集在他掌下，沿着手臂盘旋而上、环绕周身，殇不患看出梦妖现在灵力四溢，为避其锋芒敛步不前。

“在梦里我可以随时汲取力量，让他人的意识为我所用。”梦妖缓缓走向殇不患，轻笑道：“可你呢？”

殇不患默不作声，梦妖谨慎地审视四周，并未发现白发男子埋伏在附近，于是嘲讽道：“原来如此，你被同伴抛下了啊。果然那种看不透真心的人不能托付信任。”

殇不患心道：“你对他一无所知当然不敢信了。”

梦妖款步向前：“你孤身应战，明知实力受限还妄想能杀我？”

殇不患疾步后跃：“不试试怎么知道？”。

“既然你特意来送死，我身为主人自当表示敬意。”只见梦妖蓦地合掌，指缝间射出数道银光，仙境的云雾四方汇聚而来，以他为中心不断压缩旋转，逐渐形成一道风墙，殇不患见情势不对，立刻用轻功一步退到数丈之外，梦妖以为他临阵生怯，心中更是得意，竟在梦中使出流星步，瞬间又追到殇不患跟前。二人一进一退，逐渐远离仙境，最后来到寻幽谷外的深林中。

梦妖落地时站立未稳、动作一滞，殇不患捕捉到对手一刹那的犹豫，猛然止步转向，一跃跃至梦妖身侧，趁其不备横挥拙剑向他脖颈直直砍去！

“玎！”

双剑相击的清脆声乍响，原来梦妖双手中化出一把光剑，于刹那间挡下了殇不患的攻击。光剑劲道刚猛力道沉重，如一道落雷从天而降，携万钧之势压迫着拙剑，梦妖不断从周围吸收灵力灌注于剑上，只求一剑置殇不患于死地。

“啧，真是麻烦。”

殇不患看破梦妖意图，当机立断使出一招“离手剑”，拙剑离手借势旋转，剑气横扫巧妙地为殇不患作了掩护：只见他斜步侧身，避开了来自梦妖的重击。

“不好——”

光剑失去了与之对抗的力量，霎时不受控制猛向前砸，梦妖毫无防备，一个趔趄失去了平衡。此时拙剑重回殇不患手中，剑气携着凛冽杀意袭向梦妖后心！

“糟了！”

梦妖已来不及转身，只能借势在地上翻滚一圈，勉强躲过殇不患一招凌厉的竖劈，手忙脚乱站起身来。梦境是意识的投射，梦中越胆怯犹豫就越弱，但殇不患心如磐石毫无惧色，面对梦妖亦不落下风。

“你似乎不会用剑啊。”殇不患看出对方只是一味增强剑的威力，对招式应变之道竟一无所知，于是猜测道：“你该不会是看我用剑，才想要以剑为武器打败我吧？”

梦妖被戳破心事，瞬间恼羞成怒：“在梦里我只要想就能学会！”

“可惜呐，剑道不是一朝一夕间就能领悟的。即使在梦里，你也把剑术想得太简单了。”

话音刚落，殇不患虚刺佯攻，梦妖果然上当横向急避，殇不患手腕一沉，拙剑斜挥截住梦妖退路，后者不及止步陡然摔倒。二者相向，梦妖这才发现殇不患用的是无锋木剑，愠道：“你竟敢看不起我！”

“不，这就是我的剑道。”殇不患将气劲聚于剑尖，梦妖知道下一招决出胜负，遂抢先向殇不患砍去，只见寒芒一闪，双剑相击，光剑瞬间破碎成无数星斑，一时花火如雨下，砸落在地纷纷消失了。

失去武器的梦妖无暇再度汇聚灵力，仓促中只好将梦境撕裂，密林陡然震动，殇不患本能一剑取他性命，却因脚下不稳错失良机，剑尖只是擦过梦妖胁下，并未刺进半分。

于是千钧一发之际，梦妖双腕反抓，将殇不患绞杀进一个异度空间，但他自己也落入了梦境的缝隙，在坠入黑暗的瞬间，梦妖猛地闭上双眼，而后倏然醒来——

“唔啊啊啊！”

一声尖叫响彻深夜，梦妖惊魂未定，剧烈地喘着气。他发现自己仍然附身在茶馆女子身上，心下稍安。过了片刻梦妖逐渐镇定，才想起应该立即查看周围情况：自己坐于茶馆中央，旁边桌椅的位置分毫未变，一切都和入梦前完全一致。

窗外黑夜依旧，冷风将面前的《夜禅》吹得翻开数页，梦妖回过神来，赶忙将书收进怀里，背后已惊出一身冷汗。

“没想到那人梦中实力竟然那么强……”忆起方才战斗的惊险瞬间，梦妖刚刚平复的呼吸再次加速，为自己躲过致命一击感到庆幸，还好他最后一刻成功反杀，将殇不患的意识彻底斩除了。

月明星稀，夜色尚深，梦妖抽出一张墨色灵符叠成飞鸟模样，符纸化作黑鹫从窗户飞走，向寻幽谷方向远去。

“呼——”

经历一场生死之战后梦妖已疲惫不堪，如今最后的幸存者已死，用不着连夜逃跑了。

想到这里梦妖开始闭目养神，他想一直歇到天亮再做打算，反正周围荒无人烟，无须担心再生意外。

于是梦妖深吸一口气，双手置于丹田处开始运转灵力——

黑鹫一直飞到天际尽头，忽地“砰”一声撞上夜空，霎时散落成一地碎屑，如零星炭火般在大地上烧出众多破洞，光焰熄灭后徒留灰烬，大地像是有了自我意识，将所有破洞修补好，最后吞噬了灰烬恢复成原状。

“哦呀，竟然撞到了结界边缘。”路中央撕开一个裂口，凛雪鸦从中踱步而出，伸手在黑鹫撞击之处写下一个符文，一圈涟漪从他指尖向周围扩散，波纹逐渐减弱，最终消失在如水般的暗夜中。

“虽然在梦中幻象可以自行修补，但离开前还是加固一下吧。”凛雪鸦倒扣烟月，香灰落下化作一团白雾，烟云飘散被稀释成一片薄纱覆在地上，遮住了所有痕迹。

辽阔的大地、荒凉的山野、寂静的暗夜、天上运转的明月群星，这一切全都是凛雪鸦创造出来的幻象，幻象如一帘巨幕，从梦妖身处的茶馆一直延伸他的视线尽头，在梦中构成一个范围极广的结界，只为欺骗梦妖而存在。

“如此就无需担心了。”凛雪鸦往茶馆方向看了一眼，然后转身走入裂缝，缝隙闭合一切又恢复如常。

“你是醒了还是醉了？”熟悉的声音传到耳边，凛雪鸦睁开眼看见殇不患坐在床边，晨星似的眸子温柔地望着自己。

凛雪鸦浅笑道：“在下和不患喝了同一杯酒，自然应当一起醉、一起醒。”

殇不患听了轻咳一声，有些不好意思：“既然一起醒了，就趁着梦妖被幻象欺骗抓紧回到茶馆吧，只要把他封印在那里，这件事就能告一段落了。”

凛雪鸦摩挲着瓷枕边缘，怅然道：“和不患第一次同床共枕，没想到是如此繁忙的一夜啊，真正安睡的时间连一刻都没有。”他声音极轻，但话里半含惋惜，任谁都听得出来。

殇不患无奈道：“只要你想，以后有的是……”话到唇边，殇不患猛然意识到不对，改口道：“不对，以后哪会再遇上这种事？你这家伙刚刚又——”

“咿呀哈呀，事不宜迟要快些动身才行。”凛雪鸦若无其事地起身披上衣服，肃然道：“殇大侠一向分得清轻重缓急，和在下的约定就下次再谈吧。”

殇不患心中正恼，而凛雪鸦佯装正经更是火上浇油，若此时不讲清楚只怕再无机会。

“等等。”

凛雪鸦正要去拿烟月，手腕却被殇不患紧紧握住，但他神情自若不为所动，从容问道：“不患这是？”

殇不患将盯着凛雪鸦看了半晌，一边平复情绪一边斟词酌句，但他越看那双红眸越觉得心气难平，最后干脆将凛雪鸦拉到自己怀里，在他耳边低声道：“下次也别想着能安睡了。”

————END————


End file.
